mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chat Room Timings
One of the key features of Mystic Messenger is conversing with the other main characters in chatrooms at specific timings. An open chatroom will last until the next timing when another chatroom will open. Should that happen, the player will not be able to participate in the expired chatroom unless they use five hourglasses to make the chatroom available again. Prologue The prologue can be played at any time of the day due to the fact that Day 1 has the most chats out of the eleven days. However, it is important to note that the time factor still exists. Depending on what time the player starts the game, they might not be able to get 100% on the first day. Day One Casual Story Days 2-4 Day Two Day Three Day Four Deep Story Days 2-4 Day Two Day Three Day Four Zen’s Route Day Five 6th Day 7th Day 8th Day 9th Day 10th Day Yoosung's Route 5th Day * Day Six 7th Day *01:17 - Magician 707 *03:21 - Different person *07:20 - Quarrel *09:50 - Jaehee, before going to work *12:02 - People from old memories *14:44 - Jaehee, before going to work *17:32 - Advice from Jumin *19:19 - Zen’s relief *20:55 - Emergency! *22:00 - The feelings for name *23:44 - Calm Jumin 8th Day *02:01 - Zen and his shadow *03:42 - Jumin on vacation *08:01 - Did you sleep well? *11:43 - The place that Zen lives… *13:22 - For safety? *15:30 - I can’t understand V *17:50 - Seven’s pressure *19:29 - Conflict between Yoosung and V *20:45 - I’m shocked! *22:10 - Current situation *23:51 - Stalkers again? 9th Day *01:10 - Suspicious email *03:02 - Two men under one roof *07:45 - V’s eyes *10:41 - Shocking facts *14:23 - The results of investigation *18:00 - People waiting *19:03 - Zen is left alone *20:10 - A missing puzzle peice *22:45 - I’m so sorry 10th Day *00:10 - Jaehee’s trust *01:50 - Can’t sleep *03:13 - Wish for the best *06:50 - Anxious Zen *08:59 - Trust them and be patient *12:12 - Waiting to hear from them *17:30 - Return *18:45 - The purpose of the hacker *20:21 - Relieved Zen and Jaehee *22:22 - I will see you tomorrow Jaehee's Route 5th Day *01:22 - I can’t control myself *03:13 - Lonely Zen *06:49 - Tickets to the cherry *08:14 - Jumin is the boss *11:20 - A vicious enterpriser? *13:20 - Freelancing is the best *15:55 - Zen’s respect towards Jaehee *17:15 - Yoosung’s concern *19:00 - Life that pursuits happiness *21:01 - Jaehee and love *23:04 - Jumin back from the business… 6th Day *01:11 - I can’t control myself *02:48 - Zen’s injury *07:40 - Jaehee worries about Zen *10:15 - About Zen’s recovery speed *12:31 - New project *13:55 - Someone must be chasing us *16:16 - Stalker? or imaginary friend? *18:00 - Jumin’s security guards *19:09 - Visiting Zen *21:00 - To Zen’s place *23:00 - Fresh feeling 7th Day *00:45 - My heart is beating! *02:01 - Zen’s room *08:15 - Jaehee and the vacation? *10:48 - I need to rest! *12:30 - Cat hotel *13:46 - NO WAY! *15:55 - What’s so great about coffee *17:22 - Hacker *19:30 - New side of Jaehee *21:26 - Adding more work *23:00 - Deal 8th Day *01:20 - I can do it by myself *03:32 - Worried Zen *06:55 - Warm supports *08:00 - Ridiculous idea *10:17 - Relaxing cafe *12:45 - I am free! *15:02 - Don’t work too hard on this *17:16 - Possibilities *18:53 - Let’s support each other *20:34 - Zen’s gift *22:57 - Go Jaehee! 9th Day *00:14 - Hand mill *02:48 - Work is done! *08:43 - Assistant Kang *11:30 - Support and care *13:39 - Coffee time *16:11 - Premium gas *17:20 - Conflict between Jumin and Jaehee(?) *18:38 - Treasure *20:02 - Fired *21:47 - Old memory *23:11 - I can’t understand 10th Day *01:32 - Sorry and.. thank you *02:58 - Jaehee’s courage *08:10 - Revenge *09:20 - Jumin took my babe car *12:45 - Determined Yoosung *14:30 - Find a path that makes you… *16:22 - Jumin’s driving skills *17:30 - Jaehee worries about Jumin *18:48 - Threat *20:00 - “Jaehee” *23:18 - Disappeared Hacker 707's Route 5th Day *00:18 - Strange Alarm *01:48 - Messenger bug! *08:40 - What you two have in… *10:20 - 2.35 seconds *12:30 - Men with black suits *14:21 - Distract you attention *16:41 - Jumin…!! *18:11 - It’s been bugging me *19:50 - Seven’s true feelings *21:20 - Bus Driver, Yoosung *23:47 - Perhaps my head is broken 6th Day *01:33 - Mysterious email *03:17 - Strange Alarm *08:35 - I’m recovered! *10:22 - Spotlighted life isn’t bad at all *13:01 - Jaehee enjoying freedom *14:39 - JUMIN!!!!!T_T *16:04 - The sender of the email *17:55 - Unexpected fact *19:19 - Family reunion *21:00 - It was for Yoosung *22:59 - Actually I… 7th Day *01:10 - Seven is depressed..? *02:30 - Tripter bot *09:32 - Sentimental morning *10:40 - We are moving! *12:27 - New business idea *13:36 - Do not move *14:58 - Unbelievable *16:12 - What is the special security *17:06 - What Yoosung and Jumin *20:58 - The system is back on *22:24 - The only hope 8th Day *01:05 - What is V doing? *03:12 - Jumin’s suggestion *08:00 - Good time with mom *09:55 - The truth of the special *11:48 - *13:27 - Two different reactions *15:04 - What can I do *17:31 - The secret that Seven has *19:29 - Inefficient way *21:13 - I miss my mom *23:30 - Is that what you wanted to say? 9th Day *01:12 - Shaking Faith *02:46 - Confession *07:55 - Brother of Seven? *10:01 - It has nothing to do with you *11:33 - He did not mean that *13:28 - Keep it cool *15:27 - Jaehee’s consolation *17:48 - Sorry Yoosung *19:19 - What a relief *21:16 - Mint Eye and Rika *23:34 - I can’t sleep 10th Day *01:45 - Everything I believed… *05:14 - Betrayal *08:18 - We miss you guys *10:22 - I can’t get over this *12:07 - Please remember *13:41 - Calm down *15:28 - We’re on our way *17:53 - Don’t worry about the party *20:11 - Goodbye greetings *21:34 - Disappointment *23:41 - Our plan Jumin's Route 5th Day *00:55 - This should not be happening *02:36 - What is the purpose of *08:12 - That was a bad sign *10:30 - About this hacker… *11:58 - Tragedy of Zen *13:40 - Yoosung going to the class *15:05 - I know what chicken means *17:16 - Did you see a woman? *19:00 - Marriage should be… *20:55 - Marriage of convenience *22:59 - My dream, the cat wedding… 6th Day *00:40 - I do not agree that marriage *02:50 - The source *08:30 - Leisurely morning *10:01 - Is Jumin’s company going to *12:22 - Stop cat business *14:48 - Oh my test! *16:12 - Another shock *18:00 - Father *19:20 - Here is not Jumin’s diary *20:44 - Fast act *23:11 - What do they want?j 7th Day *01:00 - Same as everyday *02:03 - I saw a woman *07:07 - I don’t believe him *09:18 - Shocking news *11:20 - Unpredictable Jumin *14:00 - What’s going on with him? *16:30 - May I have a favor, name? *18:00 - Big news… T_T *19:30 - Things getting worse *21:58 - Just two of them at this dark *23:23 - Knock knock 8th Day *00:59 - Heaven of gamers *02:12 - The Sarah thing has been *08:30 - Please come to work *09:55 - A bolt from the blue *11:43 - Find the cat *13:15 - Come back home Elizabeth *15:30 - What Jumin realized *17:22 - Jumin’s change *19:00 - Dating in common *21:03 - Staying at the office *23:17 - I need to see with my own eyes 9th Day *01:09 - Where is here T_T *02:29 - Adverts *09:43 - Plan *10:58 - Jaehee’s information *13:03 - Castle in the mountain *14:33 - Elizabeth 3rd *17:20 - Were my eyes wrong? *19:04 - Things we saw *20:37 - Exhausted Seven *21:46 - Still *23:00 - Yoosung and Elizabeth 10th Day *00:44 - If I see Elizabeth 3rd again… *02:13 - Cat out-of-control *08:19 - Unstable Seven *10:47 - Unsolved mystery *13:40 - Return VS Safety *15:26 - Errorrrr in my head *17:40 - Why do people get married? *18:45 - I met V! *19:58 - Why…? *22:38 - Return to the right place *23:50 - After you left 11th Day *08:00 - Final Day *12:00 - The Party After Ending Once the player has obtained a character's Good Ending, they will be able to unlock their After Ending for 20 hourglasses. All progress saved will be saved in the Extra -> Chat History pathway from the Main Screen. See also: Endings